


More whiskey and less demon hunting

by Apololover



Series: More whiskey verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Bobby Singer, BAMF Dean Winchester, Bottom Sam Winchester, Child Abuse, Eventual Romance, Evil John Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Major Character Injury, Paralysis, Permanent Injury, Physical Disability, Protective Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Wheelchairs, Wincest Love Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apololover/pseuds/Apololover
Summary: AU. Wincest. This is my version of what would had happened if Sam had Max's childhood.





	1. when it all started

November 2 of 1989

John is sitting on his bed in front of the tv, he is drinking from his second bottle of Jack, just lying there on the bed, immobile and useless, just like he did the night Mary was killed six years ago.

The last hunt was a bust, John had felt so close this time, he thought this demon was the one that had killed his Mary, but no, life had a cruel way to play with him, the demon turned out to be just some random fucker, but the bastard had had things to say and not even Jack could get those things out of John’s head. 

He had thought about it before, of course he had, he wasn't going to denied that but he couldn’t get himself to accept that it was the true, it couldn’t had been Sam’s fault - _ God no! Sam was just a baby, for fucks sakes _\- but there, inside his head, the demon was taunting him, telling him again and again that it all had been about his boy, the demon didn’t care about Mary back then, he only wanted Sam and she was just in the way so she had to go. 

The demon wanted Sam and Mary died because of it, the bastard didn’t even do anything to Sam, his son was still alive and well, so, why did they have to kill his Mary? John couldn't understand it. Anger, helplessness and despair seized him when he threw the bottle of booze towards the wall, he put his hands to his head and began crying desperately, however, it wasn't sadness what made him cry, it was pure rage.

Sam woke up feeling the urgency to go to the bathroom, he didn’t like to go alone during the night because he was afraid of the dark, he wanted to wake up his brother and ask him to go with him but when he was about to do it, he saw light coming from outside from under the door, so Sam decided not to wake up Dean and to go by himself. He was a big boy after all.

Sam was making his way back to his room after taking care of his business, when he heard a loud crash coming from his father’s bedroom, it sounded like glass breaking or something, he walked to his dad’s bedroom door to see what was happening. Sammy was about to get inside when he remembered what Dean had told him before.

_ “Dee, is daddy mad at us?” Asked the 5-year-old boy with the saddest expresion Dean had ever seen. _

_ “Why do you say that?, Sammy” Dean asked while frowning. _

_ “Daddy don’t wanna talk to us, and he’s in his room all the time” _

_ Dean knew today was the anniversary of his mother’s death and although it had always been a sad date to all of them, recently, his father had taken the habit of drinking himself to oblivion and Dean didn’t like John when he was drunk, or the way his father looked at Sammy when he was like that, but Dean knew that after these days were over, everything would go back to normal, so, he just had to keep Sammy away from his dad until then. _

_ “He’s not mad at you, kiddo. He’s just upset because he miss mom” _

_ “But De’ I miss mommy too, and I want to be with daddy still” _

_ “I know kiddo but let’s just leave dad alone for these days, and then when he’s feeling better everything will be back to normal. I promise” _

_ “Okay, Denie’” _

Sam was standing in front of the door of his father's room, he always listened to what his brother said but he could hear his father cries and Sam didn't want his father to be upset, so he went into the room.

John was sitting in front of the bed his head between his hands and looking at the floor, crying. Sam stood in front of his father and grabbed one of John's hands with his smaller one.

“Daddy, are you sad cause you miss mom?” 

John shuddered at the words of his son, looked at the boy in front of him while the words of the demon echoed loudly over and over again inside his head. Unable to say a word, unable to breathe, he could only stare at his youngest son in shock.

“I miss mom too daddy, I didn’t want mom to leave with the angels” Dean had always told him his mom was in heaven with the angels.

John saw red, MARY HADN’T LEFT, SHE WAS MURDERED BY A FUCKING DEMON, ALL BECAUSE THE MOTHERFUCKER WANTED SAM.

John grabbed Sam by his little shoulders and started shaking him hard “SHE DIDN’T LEAVE, YOU HEAR ME! SHE DIDN’T LEAVE ME! SHE WAS MURDERED BY A FUCKING DEMON” he shoved Sam to the floor hard.

Sam looked at his father's angry face_ , his father was angry and he was angry at him, Dean had lied to him, because his father had never treated him like this before, so he had to be mad at him, right? _

Sam started crying, he was scared and he didn’t want his daddy to be mad at him. 

John couldn’t believe it, Sam was crying, _ just what he needed right now, _ he looked in disbelief at his son. _ But hell, if Sam wanted to cry so much, John would at least give him a reason to do it. _

“ YOU’RE GONNA CRY NOW, SAM!” if you want to cry so damn much, I’m gonna give you a reason to do it!” shouted John

John hit Sam in the legs with his fit, Sam shut his eyes and yelp in surprise, his daddy had never been this mad at him before, Sam was scared, he needed Dean, his brother would make this all better.

"Daddy, daddy no, I'll be good ... please don't, it hurts ... I'll be good" Sam cried harder, he felt so sad and his dad was so angry at him that he had hit him, Sam didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to fix this, he needed Dean, Dean would fix this.

When john saw Sam cried harder it only made him get angrier and he started taking his belt from his waistband. Sam was scared and his eyes went wide when he saw his dad taking off his belt, he needed to run, he needed Dean, he didn’t want his daddy to hit him anymore. 

Sam got up from the floor and ran to the door of the bedroom to go back to his room with Dean, he was terrified, his tears were falling freely down his cheeks and he was running as fast as his little legs were able to do it.

John staggered for a moment, unbalanced by the two bottles he had drunk, he saw Sam leave his room and as soon as he regained his balance, he ran after his son.

Dean had woken up due to the noise and had gotten out of his room to see what was going on, when he saw Sam crying and running toward him, he grabbed Sam and started asking his brother what was wrong? frantically.

Sam embraced Dean with all his strength and buried his face in his big brother's chest, Dean raised his head and looked straight ahead, he saw his father with his belt in his hand and he understood, Dean didn’t need Sam to tell him what had happened, he already knew, he looked at his father defiantly, as if challenging him to touch one of Sammy's hair. As soon as John saw Dean’s expresion he went crazy and started throwing trashing the living room, Dean took Sam by the hand and entered his room, locking the door behind them . 

Sam climbed into Dean's bed and his brother followed him, Dean put his hand around Sam's shoulders hugging him, they still could hear John throwing and breaking things outside.

"I'm sorry De', I didn't listen to you, I just didn't want daddy to be sad"

"Don't worry kiddo, it's not your fault, Daddy is just confused right now, he gets like this when he drinks"

They both hugged each other while Sam continued to cry softly.

Dean lifted Sam's chin with his hand so that he could look into his eyes. "Dad... did he hit you, Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded.

"Are you hurt?"

Sam shook his head.

"I just got scared when he took off his belt and I ran but he didn't hit me with it"

Dean let out a sigh.

"Don’t worry kiddo, as long as I am around nothing bad is gonna happen to you. I promise” He kissed Sam on the forehead.

Sam hugged his brother hard and buried his face on his shoulder, crying softly. 

“Let’s sleep a little Sammy, I promise you, you’re safe with me”

“I love u De’”

“I love u too, Sammy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the art here https://apolo21.livejournal.com/892.html, because I don't know howto put it here.


	2. It’s just a scratch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another hunt, another hurt.

After that first time, Dean was always alert and watching John carefully. Since that night, John had become more distant and strict, especially with Sam, he also drank more and more everyday, he snapped at Sam for everything and although something like what had happened that night hadn't happened again, Dean could see a dark cloud in his father's eyes, every time he looked at his little brother and he didn’t know what to think about it. 

Dean had asked John more than once, why was he so hard on Sam? Dean thought that maybe it was because of all of john's drinking but he never told his father that. John had told Dean that he wanted to prepare Sam to face the monsters that were out there, he said he was training him so he could defend himself and help them with the mission of killing their mother's killer. Dean knew his dad was right, Sam needed to learn how to hunt and how to defend himself but the memory of what had happened that night six years ago, it still made Dean felt uneasy.

Sam had noticed the change in his father too and Dean was able to see the hurt in Sam's eyes every time John spoke to him in a contemptuous tone, or found some flaw in Sam's performance in the hunt. 

Since Sam had learned about the things that go bump in the night, his father had started training him and including him in the hunt but until now, Sam's role had been to do research, he hadn't actively participated in many hunts, due to Dean’s insistence, except for some ghosts and a cursed object.

Dean knew it was only a matter of time before Sam was part of the killing but he thought they still had time, after all, Sam was barely twelve years old, he was still a kid. But John was determined that Sam would to tag along to them this time.

They were renting a small cabin near the forest on the edge of the city, it was old and ugly but it was a roof over their heads, it had a small living room, an even smaller kitchen, two bedrooms and a bathroom. It had no heating but it wasn’t very cold in this part of the country at this time of the year, so, it didn’t worry Dean much, he also knew that as soon as the hunt was over, they would go back on the road.

Sam and Dean opened the door of the old cabin and found their dad sitting at the table checking a map.

"Well, you finally arrived" said John without looking up from the map.

Immediately, Sam went to his bedroom to leave his backpack on the bed and from the door, he saw his dad's weapon duffel packed over his father’s bed. Dean sat next to John at the table.

"Yes sir, we came here as soon as school was over"

"Ok. There are two burgers for you in the kitchen and as soon as you finish eating, I need both of you to get ready to leave, we are leaving at 5 to the forest. If everything goes right, we’ll be leaving this town on the weekend"

"Yes, Sir" Dean said, heading toward the kitchen to grab the burgers and give Sam his.

Sam heard John's words and for the first time in a long time, he was eager to get back on the road. Even though, he longed for a normal life where Dean and he didn’t have to change schools every other month, he didn’t like this town, he was repeating lessons that he had already learned in his previous school, the cabin they were renting was a mess and he was also looking forward to spending the end of the year at uncle Bobby's house. His father had promised them.

Sam went back to the living room and Dean handed him his burger, Sam opened the wrapping and realized it had pickles in it.

"Dean, you gave me the wrong one, this one has pickles" Sam said, thinking his brother had mistaken their food because he didn't like pickles and Dean did.

Dean had already bitten the burger he had in his hand, so he knew that it had pickles in it too. But his father spoke before he could tell Sam that.

"You always have to make fuss about everything Sam, just eat whatever the hell I give you" John said with barely contained fury in his voice and glaring at Sam.

Sam was tired, he hadn’t slept well in all week, between school work, doing research for the hunt and his father's exhaustive training, Sam was exhausted, he didn’t understand why his father treated him like this, John was constantly berating him about something, sometimes even for things that were beyond Sam's control and Sam was always trying to please his father, to make him proud of him, trying to be more like Dean but no matter how hard Sam tried, it was never enough for John.

Sam wanted to shout at his father, to ask him what he had ever done to him, for john to hated him so much, he wanted to throw the damn burger at his face and leave the damn house and never return, but before Sam could do anything at all, Dean took him by the hand and looked at his eyes pleadingly. Sam breathed and nodded to his father.

"Yes sir"

The ride to the forest was tense and completely silent, John was driving the Impala, Dean was seated next to him and Sam was sulking in the back seat.

John didn't bother explaining the plan to them, not even to Dean, they only knew they were hunting a werewolf, something that made Dean very nervous, since it was the first time Sammy was facing one of those and werewolves were nasties sons of bitches.

Dean had thought that due to Sam's age and inexperience, his brother was going to stay and make guard in the car, so imagine his surprise, when his father after explaining to Dean that they were going to split up to cover more ground, handed Sam a silver knife and instructed him to follow him.

"wait what?, isn't Sammy going to stay in the car?"

"No Dean," John replied exasperated, "If I had brought him to leave him in the car, I would have left him back at home".

"But he's just a kid, he's not ready to kill a werewolf"

"You made your first kill before 12"

"Yeah, but it wasn’t a freaking werewolf"

"Dean!! Sam's coming with me and that's final"

Dean clenched his Jaw but nodded.

"yes, sir"

Dean was not happy about Sam being on the open in the hunt but he knew this was bound to happen sooner or later, hunting was the family business after all. Nevertheless, that didn't mean he liked the situation any better.

Dean grabbed Sam by the shoulders, Sam was scared and trying not to look like it.

"Don't worry Sammy, Dad has your back and this will be over before you know it, right Dad?"

Dean looked at his father in the eyes and John nodded without saying a word.

Sam nodded and started walking in front of his father toward the clearing, John followed him with a shotgun loaded with silver bullets. 

Dean walked toward the left, losing sight of them a few minutes later, according to his dad, Dean was now in the werewolf's hunting area. The plan was for Dean to serve as bait and lead the werewolf to the clearing where Sam and his father were waiting for them.

Dean had been walking for about 15 minutes without hearing anything around him, when a scream of pain pierced through the woods from the area where John and Sam were. "SAM" Dean screamed and began running toward the clearing, he heard more crying, several shots and the werewolf's pained howl coming from the same area.

The first thing Dean saw in the clearing was his father kneeling beside the body of the werewolf which appeared to be dead, and the next thing, was Sam lying on the ground in fetal position behind them, Sam was crying and touching his shoulder, Dean immediately ran to the side of his little brother, he kneeled next to Sam and gently removed Sam's hair from his face so he could see his eyes.

"Sammy, talk to me, what happened?" Dean asked worried.

"It hurts Dean, hurts" Sam said, writhing on the floor.

Dean put his other hand on Sam's waist to steady him. "Alright Sammy, c'mon help me out and stay still, so I can take a look at you"

Dean took away Sam's hands from his shoulder and he could clearly see three the long gashes across the shoulder, he pulled a bandana out of his back pocket and applied pressure over Sam's wounds to try to stop the bleeding. "Ughhh," Sam moaned softly.

"I'm sorry Sammy, I know it hurts but I need to stop the bleeding, just until we can patch you up. Okay"

Dean looked around for the first time since arriving to the clearing, trying to find his father so they could leave as soon as possible to attend to Sam. John was walking towards them coming from the other side of the clearing, where he had buried the werewolf's body.

"Dad, we need to go home, Sam is hurt and he needs stitches"

John approached Dean to inspect Sam's injuries.

"It's just a scratch Dean" - _ that’s nothing, compared to what he deserves _ \- John thought bitterly.

Dean could not believe the words his father just said, Sam was in pain and was bleeding in the middle of nowhere, he needed sutures and pain killers, and his father was more concerned about hiding the body of a monster than for the health of his own son, to say Dean was pissed was an understatement.

“I don’t care what they look like to you dad, I’m taking my brother somewhere safe and I’m doing it now!”

John got up from the floor and raised his hands in surrender.

"Calm down Dean, it's not that bad and as you can see we're done here, so let's go back the car I'll take Sam"

John approached Sam to help him stand up.

Dean put himself over Sam, preventing John from grabbing him.

"I'm not leaving Sam out of my sight, so go ahead and start the car, we’ll follow you"

Dean helped Sam get up and together they walked slowly to the car, mindful of Sam's injuries. This time John drove while Dean seated next to his little brother in the back seat.

Sam's eyelids felt very heavy, he was confused, his mouth was dry, he opened his eyes and saw Dean sitting next to him on the bed, Sam realized he was lying on his stomach, he tried to turn around but felt the skin of his left shoulder pulled and Dean put his hands on him stopping his movements.

"Ahgg" moaned Sam

"Careful Sam, you have to stay on your stomach so you don’t open up your stitches, try not to move your left arm much"

"What h’pend?" Sam asked in a soft and raspy voice.

"The werewolf caught you in the shoulder" Dean said brushing Sam’s bangs with his hand. 

"Ohh"

After a few seconds in completely silent, Dean spoked again.

"What happened Sammy, you were supposed to be in front of dad?" Dean asked.

"I don’t know, I was. Dad was b’hind me the wh’le time, maybe he got distracted for a second and it caught me. I don’t know"

Those were the words Dean had feared the most. Since he had found his brother lying on the ground and his father more concerned about the corpse of the monster they were hunting than about Sam, Dean had had and uneasy feeling growing in the pit of his stomach, something wasn’t right and Sam's words confirmed it, but he still could not believe his father had let that monster hurt Sammy. He needed to found out the whole true and he needed to do it now.

“It’s alright Sammy don’t worry about it, you're safe now.Rest little brother”

“kay, De’”

As soon as Sam was sleep Dean went to the living room and found his father on the sofa with a glass of whiskey in his hand and a little smile on his face.

“So, How’s Sam?” John asked.

“Fine... What the hell happened out there, dad?”

"Sam was distracted as usual and the werewolf attacked him" John said while putting his boots on.

"You were supposed to have his back out there, dad" Dean said forcefully.

"I was. But I can’t be taking care of your brother's ass while I'm trying to kill a werewolf, Dean”

"He is a child dad! of course you are supposed to take care of him in the middle of a hunt of a freaking werewolf"

"He's not a child Dean, he's" -  _ a monster _ \- he thought "old enough to take care of himself, it was barely a scratch and hopefully it'll teach him a lesson"

Dean was speechless, it was clear as a day now that his father had seen everything happened, he could have prevented it but he didn't do anything because he had intended for Sam to get hurt.

"I'm going to the bar" John said from the door and without another word he left the cabin.

Dean felt a chill invade his body, imagining everything that could have gone wrong for Sam today. He promised to himself to protect Sam from everything, he would make sure nothing happened to him. No one was going to hurt Sammy, not even John.


	3. There is no going back

**January 7, 1997.**

Another city, another motel, another hunt, that was Winchester's motto and Dean couldn't care less, he was less than seventeen days of his eighteenth birthday. He had everything ready to take Sam and get rid of his father once and for all, this hunt was their last one, at least with John.

The last two years, Dean had been saving money on the side from different jobs he got in the towns they had stayed and from hustling pool, he had almost five thousand dollars saved. He finished high school at the end of last year and was currently working in the town mechanic workshop. He had talked to bobby about his plan of leaving John, and although, they hadn't seen each other since John's and bobby fall out last year, the boys and Bobby talked regularly by phone and Bobby had offered them his home so they could start a new life away from their father.

Since the hunt of the werewolf, things between John and Sam had gone from bad to worse, Sam wasn’t a little kid anymore and he could realise just how much john disliked him openly, for not to say how much he hated him. John was mean to Sam, he started to no buying him clothes or school supplies, of course Dean took care of it, but then John began training Sam harder, leaving him exhausted and sore for days, Dean intervened but the fights between the three of them were just getting bigger and bigger.

However, the worst part was when John was drunk, which was every other day. ‘Drunk John’ was even meaner, he blamed Sam for mary’s death, called him a monster and cursed his name. Sam was deeply hurt by this, despite it all, it was really hard to being hated by your only living parent. 

Dean had tried to run away with Sam once but John found out and threatened him to take Sam and disappear, Dean wasn't even 17 at the time, so they knew, they have to wait and do it right.

Sam knew about the plan, he had saved some money on his own too, he took odd jobs from his neighbours; walking dogs, gardening, painting fences, you name it Sam had done it. he had almost a thousand dollars saved and he had gave it to Dean to help out with the plan.

They were currently in some god forsaken town in North Dakota, they had sent their money to bobby and had already bought the bus tickets to Bobby’s place for the day before Dean’s birthday, this one was going to be their last hunt.

They had been following the trail of a demon since before Christmas, Dean suspected this particular demon was involved in the murder of his mother and it made him nervous, John been all anxious and secretive didn’t make it any better, John had left a week ago and had returned yesterday, telling them to get ready cause they were going to kill demons today.

School hadn’t begin yet so Sam was expending his days between the motel, the library and working in the neighborhood. Today, he came home early because John had asked them to be home at four to explain them about today's hunt.

They were all sitting at the table looking at some blueprints of a warehouse. 

“Alright boys, we're hunting this demon tonight, it’ll be in an abandoned warehouse by the industrial part of town, it’ll look like a girl to you but don’t let it fool you, those things are dangerous and more so, when they look innocent” John said looking straight at Sam at the last part.

“what’s the plan, sir?” Dean asked unaware of his father look toward Sam.

“We're going to the warehouse tonight. Dean, I want you to look around the perimeter outside the warehouse, while Sam and I get in by the the back and paint the devil's trap inside”

“No, I want Sam with me, you can paint the devil’s trap on your own, as we look around outside for the demon” Dean wasn’t comfortable leaving his father alone with Sam, much less during a hunt. 

"No, someone should watch out in case the demon evades your and gets in before I'm done with the trap and I don’t think you want Sam to be outside on his own, while you and I are inside, do you?"

"No, of course not." Dean was thoughtful for a second, then he said "Sammy and I can set up the trap, while you make guard outside" Dean added thoughtful.

"That’s not possible Dean, this demon is a very powerful sonofabitch and we’ll use a different devil’s trap on this one, I haven’t taught it to neither of you yet and we don’t have the time to teach it you now" John replied annoyed.

"It's okay Dean. I can go with dad while you stand guard outside, I'm sure the demon won’t pass your guard and in case that happens, I know all the exorcisms and I know how to defend myself"

"Sammy..."

"Dean, it's okay" Sam replied, his eyes pleading with Dean, it wasn't time to get in another fight with John, not now that they were so close of getting away with their plan.

"Ok, I'll be outside but if anything happens, Sam, and I mean anything, you'll call out for me, deal?"

“Deal” Sammy said smiling to his brother.

They packed their things, put them in the trunk of the impala and rode to the warehouse, it was already dark when they got there, just as they had planned. Dean stood guard outside while Sam and John headed inside, once they got in, they saw an altar that was in there by the corner, it was clear this was the demon’s lair. 

John made his way near the front entrance to start painting the Demon’s trap while Sam stood near the back entrance guarding it. One second, Sam was standing guard in the place his father had told him, and the next, the demon had him by the neck, Sam shouted for Dean who came in running through the front door, the demon immediately sent Dean flying toward the wall to his right, knocking him out instantly, he also threw John against the wall in front of her and Sam. 

The demon was a young girl, she appeared to be at least Dean’s age, she was blond and skinny but she had the unmistakable black eyes and demon’s strength.

John was lying on the floor, sitting against the wall, his head tilted down and his right arm behind his back.

"So you're the infamous John Winchester, let me tell you I was expecting so much more from you"

"Oh, I think I did well," John said, while grinning at the demon and looking at the ceiling above her and Sam.

The demon looked up and saw the devil’s trap on the ceiling above her, trapping her where she was, she realized that the one John had been painting was a decoy and the one on the roof was the real trap.

"I bet you didn’t expect this either," John said pulling out the Colt from behind his back and aiming it at the demon, as soon as the demon realized that the weapon in John's hands was the Colt, the demon put Sam in front of him using him as a shield.

“You shoot me, you shoot your son”

“Don’t worry sweetheart, that's not my son” John said and pulled the trigger.

Sam felt a sharp pain in his stomach as well as the grip the demon had on his neck loosened at the same time, Sam's knees buckled and he dropped to the ground, he felt the demon fall behind him. He couldn't breathe, he could feel blood leaving his body quickly and he couldn't understand what had happened a second ago.

John felt the demon's tight psychic hold on his body loosened, he got up from the floor and walked to where Sam and the demon were lying, he looked at San with disgust, he knelt beside Sam and pulled Sam's hands away from the wound in his stomach, Sam was out of it, shaking, gasping for air and moaning in pain, he was clearly going into shock. 

"You're strong, not even the Colt could kill you alright!" John said to Sam pissed.

"Don't worry by the looks of it” John said looking at the amount of blood that was coming out from Sam's wound, “you'll die soon enough." He moved toward the demon, took her corpse in his arms and carried it out of the warehouse.

Dean was confused, he was lying on the ground disoriented, he remembered Sam calling out for him and he immediately got up from the ground, he saw Sam lying on the floor and he ran toward his brother side, he knelt next to him and saw the bullet wound on his stomach.

"Oh god, Sammy" Dean said in a sob and with unshed tears on his eyes, as he started looking around for his father and the demon.

“De’” Sam's voice was barely a whisper, he was pale, his eyes were unfocused and glazed, he had lost a considerable amount of blood and he was trembling slower now.

"Shhh Sammy, I'm calling for help, you're going to be just fine little brother" Dean said crying and pulling out his phone from his pocket and immediately dialing 911.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"My brother... my little brother has been shot and he's losing a lot of blood… please help him, pleaseee, he's just a child" Dean was openly crying at this point, he was applying pressure to Sam’s wound but he knew Sam was losing too much blood, he thought the bullet had probably affected some vital organ.

"Sir, please stay calm, help is on the way, where are you, sir?"

"We're in an abandoned warehouse in the industrial zone, please hurry the hell up!"

"Sir, an ambulance is on the way, please stay on the phone, so we can keep tracking the call, and please do not try to move your brother"

"Ok, ok"

Sam was still conscious but he was completely out of his mind, just moaning and trembling uncontrollably.

"Sam, please hang in there little brother, help is coming and you are gonna be just fine kiddo. I promise!"

As soon as Dean heard the sirens approaching he hung up the phone, then he saw his father enter the warehouse from the back.

"What the hell happened, dad?" Dean yelled at John.

"Your brother got distracted and the demon attacked us, next thing I know I'm waking up by the wall, Sam is lying on the ground and the demon is dead near him"

"it shot him dad! it shot Sammy!" Dean was crying and petting Sam's head, trying to make him feel better, Sam's eyes were half mast and he was too out of it by now.

"I didn't know Dean, when I came to, I approached Sam and he told me he was fine, and I went to get rid of the corpse in case someone had heard something"

"Got Damn it Dad! and you didn't even think to checking Sam out by yourself" Dean yelled but before John could answer, two paramedics approached them, they start taking Sam’s vitals in, putting a oxygen mask over his face and an IV on his arm, they also began to ask them what had happened.

The paramedics put Sam on a board and then on the stretcher, they immobilized him and put pressure into the entry wound in his abdomen and they also put a compress on the exit wound on his back also. Dean went up with them to the ambulance to go to the hospital, he saw his father go to the impala and john told him he would reach them there.

When they arrived to the hospital, everything happened in a fast blur, the paramedics got Sam out of the ambulance and took him to a room behind some glass doors, Dean tried to follow them but a nurse prevented him for follow them, she asked him to follow her to the waiting room and gave him some forms he had to fill out.

Dean was sitting in the hard plastic chairs of the waiting room, he didn’t know how much time had passed since they had arrived to the hospital, it could have been minutes or hours for all he knew. 

A doctor got out the room to where he had seen the paramedics take his brother. "Family of Sam Winchester?"

Dean stood up as soon as he heard the doctor said his brother’s name. "It's me, I'm Sam's brother"

"Mr. Winchester, I need to speak with you, may we take a seat please"

This was it, Sam had died, Dean knew it. why else would the doctor ask him to take a seat to talk about his brother? 

Dean dropped into the chair, holding his head in his hands.

"Mr. Winchester please calm down, your brother is still alive" Dean raised his head to look at the doctor who took the seat next to him.

"Right now, they are taking Sam to perform surgery on him, to repair the damage the bullet caused to his body and extract any bullet's fragments that are still inside him. That being said, your brother's situation is still critical, he lost a lot of blood, we already gave him some but he'll probably need some more"

The doctor paused and Dean knew that whatever it was, the worst was yet to come.

"When the bullet hit your brother, it nicked a major blood vessel and his kidney, that's why Sam lost so much blood, however, what worries us most is that the bullet fragmented on impact and one of the fragments lodge in Sam's spinal cord".

_ Oh God no, not Sammy please, not him _\- Dean begged God inside his head.

The doctor paused to let the information sink in.

"Right now, our trauma and orthopedics specialist is operating on Sam to remove the fragment and stabilize his spine but due to the severity of this injury, your brother will suffer some degree of paralysis from the point of injury to below, meaning Sam is now a t12 paraplegic. However, we won't know the degree of paralysis until the surgery is over and Sam have awakened"

Dean felt numb, _ paralyzed _, his little brother was paralyzed, the child he had raised and cared for since he was 6 months old, to whom he had sworn to protect from everyone and everything was now paralyzed and it was all Dean’s fault.

"The next twelve to twenty-four hours are critical but if your brother makes it through it alive, he'll live"

The doctor left Dean feeling cold and numb, Sam was paralyzed, there was no going back, his little brother will never walk again, Sam was doomed to live bound to a wheelchair for the rest of his life and that was if he managed to survived the surgery. 

It was too much, Dean couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, his little brother whom he had taught how to walk, wasn't going to be able to do it anymore. _ God! how were they going to hunt now?, how was Dean going to be able to protect Sammy from now on? _.

Dean felt the walls of the waiting room start to close on him and after the doctor left, he ran, he ran without thinking where he was going, he found himself in the parking lot of the hospital after a while and just until that moment, he noticed his father hadn’t arrived to the hospital yet, but sadly, that didn't surprise him at all. Dean took his cell phone out of his pocket and called the only person he could think of, right then.

"Bobby" Dean's voice was soft and bobby immediately knew that something wasn't right.

"Dean, what happened?"

"It's Sammy bobby, he's in the hospital. He’s… he was shot, bobby"

"Dammit! what do you mean Sam was shot?"

"We were hunting a demon..."

"A DEMON! your father took Sammy to hunt a demon!"

"Yes, and I don't know what happened Bobby, it knocked me out cold and when I woke up Sammy was… he was bleeding out on the floor, Bobby" Dean cried.

“Where the hell was your Dad?” gruft the old hunter.

“I don’t know and I don’t care right now, Bobby. Bobby, it... the demon, it paralyzed him, the bullet paralyzed him, Bobby. They said… they said Sammy’s is paralyzed. And they don’t even know if he’ll survive the surgery”

"God dammit! where are you Dean?"

"We are at the hospital in Grand Forks"

"Ok, I'm going over there, I'll be there in five hours"

"Ok, thank u Bobby, I'll see you here"

It had been twelve hours since they had arrived at the hospital and more than 4 since Bobby had, there was still no news of Sam and no sign of John either.

Dean had told Bobby what he remembered about the hunt, Bobby had a lot of questions about it but he didn't want to burden Dean with them at the moment, when they still didn’t have any news on Sam's condition.

A different doctor came out of the operating room and asked about Sam Winchester's family, the two hunters got up from their chairs and the doctor went on to tell them about Sam's condition. 

Sam had survived surgery, he was sedated to give his body a chance to recover, they had repaired the damage caused by the bullet, he was in recovery and they were moving him to the ICU in bit. Dean wept in his chair relieved that his brother had survived the surgery as he thought about the future that lay ahead for his Sammy. Bobby put an arm around his shoulders giving him the support he needed.

Over the next week, Sam woke up a couple of times but he was too out of it to notice anything, the police had come to take Dean's statement about what happened, Dean lied and told them, he and Sam had heard stories about the warehouse being haunted and they wanted to check it out, he told them, they had separated while Dean went outside, he then heard a shot inside the warehouse, he got in and found his brother lying on the ground and no trace of who had done it, then, he had called his father and the ambulance. They seemed suspicious of Dean's story but they didn’t push it, they promised to return to take Sam's statement when he was better.

John appeared two days after Sam was admitted to the hospital, asking about Sam and telling them that he had ran into other demons when he was getting rid of the corpse. As soon as John entered Sam’s room Dean was in front of him hitting him on the face.

"He could have died, you sonofabitch" Dean yelled as he hit John, then Bobby grabbed him by the arms and pulled him away.

"My brother is here, lying in a damn hospital bed, bound to spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair and the only thing that matters to you is the damn hunt"

_Sam was a cripple now, wow this was going to be good _\- John thought and schooled his features to hide his feelings. “Dean, I don’t...”

A doctor entered the room due to the commotion and asked them to behave, or he will throw them out of the hospital. John left the room for Dean to calm down, he also had a lot to celebrate and preparations to make, he was going to make the little demon suffer before he finally kill him.

Sam felt groggy and heavy, his head was buzzing and his mouth felt like cotton wool, he opened his eyes and saw Dean sleeping on a chair next to him, his head over Sam's hip. - _ Where was he? what had happened to him?- Sam thought. _He looked around and saw the IV in his hand the monitors next to his bed and he realized he was in a hospital. 

As a flash, the memories of the las hunt hit him, the trap, the demon, the gun, his father and the gun, his father shooting him - _ "Don’t worry, that's not my son" _ his dad's word haunted him.

Sam started to hyperventilate and began to writhe in bed, he was trying to get away from John, to get away from the danger. The monitors attached to Sam began to beep and Dean woke up instantly, he took grabbed Sam by the shoulders pinning him to the bed.

"What's wrong, Sammy?" Dean asked worried.

"He's going to kill me Dean, he's coming for me, I need to get away from him" Sam said disturbed.

"Shhh, calm down Sammy, nobody is coming for you, the demon is dead Sam, you killed it"

"Not the demon, Dean. Dad... he shot me Dean, he said I wasn't his son, he told me I would die soon. He's going to come to finish the job"

“Sam, what are you…?”

San tried to turn to get out of the bed, he felt a sharp pain in his back and realized he could not feel his legs, his eyes widened and he touched one of his legs with his hand, he didn't feel anything, stunned he looked at Dean.

"Dean ... I can't, I can't..." Sam was on the verge of tears and he was unable to finish the sentence, he saw Dean's desolate expression and he understood it, he was paralyzed. Sam started screaming and writhing harder.

"NO, NO, HE’LL KILL ME, HE’LL KILL ME! and I can't, I can't... oh God, oh my God" Sam was sobbing and screaming and the monitors started to beep louder. 

The door opened, the doctor, two nurses and bobby came in flying, they pushed Dean away from Sam’s bed while a nurse injected something on Sam's IV and the doctor shouted some orders.

Booby went to Dean and asked him what had happened.

"He did it, Bobby" Dean told Bobby with tears in his eyes.

"who did it?"

"John, he shot Samy, that motherfucker did it!"

Dean started throwing things in the room, startling the nurse and the doctor, Bobby had to restrain him to prevent him from doing more damage and avoid being thrown out of the hospital.

Bobby asked the doctor to call the police because Sam had told Deam who had shot him. The detectives arrived at the hospital half an hour later, Dean had calmed down by then and told them what Sam had told him, he accused his father of attempt of murder.

The police captured John in a seedy bar at the edge of town, by the afternoon, John was already in the police station and on his way to many years in prison, however, the damage was already done and the lives of Dean and Sam Winchester would never to be the same again.

Dean was sleeping on his chair next to Sam’s hospital bed, he woke up to the soft sound of crying, he look up and found his brother crying quietly.

Dean stood up and leaned over Sam, who was flat on the bed.

"You're safe Sammy, he's gone, he can't hurt you anymore"

"he's gone?" asked Sam looking up.

"I talked to the police and they caught him, he's going away for a long time. Bobby is at the police station right now, he's taking care of everything"

"It doesn't matter Dean, he'll find a way and... I'm already death,Dean, so he might as well finish the job" Sam said crying.

"Don't say that, don't you dare said that, Sam. You're alive, you're safe, you're with me" Dean said with unshed tears in his eyes.

"Look at me Dean, I'm useless, I'm a fucking cripple, I can't walk, I can't hunt, what use am I to you like this? I'm just a burden, Dean!" Sam said crying.

Dean leaned over Sam and put their foreheads together.

"Don't said that, Sammy. You're the most important person to me and I don't care if you can walk or not, I don't care if you can hunt or not. I only care that you’re at my side, in any shape you're in, Sam, you're the only one that matters to me"

Sam turned his face to the other side, he was quiet for a few seconds, then he spoke quietly. "You love hunting Dean and when you realise what a burden I am, you are gonna leave me behind"

"No Sam, I'm done wit it,all of it"

Sam turned to look at Dean.

"There isn't anything that I would put in front of you, you’re the only one that matters to me, Sammy."

Sam started crying harder, relieved to hear Dean say those words. Dean hugged him on his bed and he promise to himself to always be with Sam.


	4. You and me, come whatever

April 30, 2005.

  
After John was sentenced to 40 years in Supermax, Sam was moved to a rehab facility in Sioux Falls and Dean went to live with bobby, Sam had to spent almost 4 months in total between the hospital and rehab, he spent a lot of time recovering and doing physical therapy to relearn how to do everything from his wheelchair.

  
Bobby put a ramp in the porch, so, Sam could get into the house by himself on his wheelchair, he also remodeled a room on the first floor with a bathroom adapted to Sam’s new needs, the bedroom had two queen beds because Bobby knew there was no way Dean wasn't going to share the bedroom with Sam.

  
Dean got a Job in the town mechanical shop, he used his old jobs references to get it and when Sam moved home To Bobby’s, Dean spent a lot of time helping him to adapt and to learn how to do new things from his wheelchair everyday, they were done with hunting and although they still helped Bobby and some other hunters with research sometimes, that was it.

  
Sam thrived in everything he put his mind to, he got back to school a year after the shooting and, when he turned eighteen, he graduated with honors and got a fulbright to study law at Stanford, Dean didn't even have to think about what to do about Sam's scholarship, he packed all of their clothes and things, put them and Sam in the car and they left to california, life was good.

  
A lot of things changed in those years, they changed their names first to Sam and Dean Campbell when they went to live with Bobby, but once they got to California they had to changed them again, they were now Dean Smith and Sam Wesson, childhood friends.

  
Sam had grew a lot, he was 6.4ft now and tower over Dean in his walker and crutches. Sam had regained some sensation back in his paralyzed body through the years, now, he was able to feel when he needed to go to the bathroom, although he couldn't control it, he also had some feeling on his legs but that was all, he couldn't move them or walk on them. Sam had learnt how to use crutches and leg braces to get up and walk a bit on the apartment but that was it, he used his wheelchair for pretty much for everything and he didn't care anymore, he had learnt to accept himself and his disability.

  
They lived in an apartment close to campus, it was on ground level because the building didn't had any elevator, the apartment had a small living room, a surprisingly big kitchen, two bathrooms, two bedrooms and a small patio. They shared the apartment with Sam's best friend, Jess, Sam and Dean's bedroom was the one with the bathroom inside it, because it was easier for Sam, Dean had fixed their bathroom when they first moved in because it wasn't adapted to Sam's needs, now it had some bars next to the toilet and on the shower as well as a shower stool.

  
Dean opened the apartment door, the lights were off and the tv was on in the living room, the tv was playing some reruns of Friends, he saw Sam's wheelchair parked next to the couch and knew Sam was probably sleeping on the couch.

  
Dean took his shirt off and put it on a kitchen stool, he knelt next to the couch in front of Sam who was soundly sleeping, he looked like an angel to Dean, Dean put an arm under Sam's legs, who didn't even stir and another under his shoulders and picked him up, he kissed Sam's mouth softly and Sam stirred then.

  
"You're late" Sam said sleepily.

  
"You should be sleeping in the bed” Dean scolded Sam gently. - “it isn't good for your back to sleep on the couch"

"I wasn't planning on falling asleep on it, I fell asleep waiting for you to get home” Sam kissed Dean’s neck. “I missed you, babe" Sam answered with a pout and hugged Dean.

Dean sighed "I missed you too, Sammy” Dean said walking toward the bedroom, “Do you need to go to the bathroom?" Dean asked as they entered the room.

"No, I went before falling asleep" Sam replied.

"OK"

Dean put Sam on the bed and then he went to the door to go back to the living room. Sam spoke.

"Aren’t you gonna come to bed with me?" Sam asked pouting.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna get your chair, I can't be carrying you around the house all the time, I’m not your slave, bitch" Dean said playfully.

Sam smiled big "Nobody asked you to, you jerk"

“You know you love it, Sammy” Dean smiled cokely and went outside, he came back with the wheelchair and closed the door behind him.

"Is Jess here?" Dean asked.

Sam looked at the clock on the bedside table next to him, it said 12 o' clock. "Yeah, she went to sleep hours ago, she was tired when she came in, we ate dinner and she went straight to bed" Sam yawn.

"looks like she isn't the only one who's tired" Dean took off his shoes and his trousers and threw them on the floor. He caught Sam staring at him hungrily. "You like what you see, Sammy" Dean smirked looking at Sam.

"Always" Sam said, voice raspy.

"I think someone is overdress for the occasion, don’t you think?" Dean said, coming over Sam in the bed in all fours.

"What are you gonna do about it"

"I think we know what I have to do"

Dean seated on his haunches over Sam's hips and help him to a seated position, he then took Sam's t-shirt form him and threw it to the floor, he laid Sam on the pillows and move himself to took Sam's pants and underwear off.

"You are so beautiful Sammy" Dean said, looking at Sam’s naked glory, as he took Sam's right leg and bent it in the knee to put it over his shoulder, then, he took the other one and did the same but he put it to the side in the bed.

"And you're all mine, Sammy" Dean passed a hand through Sam’s hair and started stroking Sam's penis’ head with the other one, while licking Sam's neck and behind his ear.

"Just yours De', I’ve always been" Sam said sucking a breath.

Dean was kissing and licking Sam's neck, his niples, his chest, his ribs, marking him everywhere so everyone knew Sam was his, Sam was moaning and kissing him too.

Dean was trying to get Sam to come, obviously Sam didn’t get any pleasure nor did he feel anything of Dean's stimulation on his penis, but for Dean every part of Sam’s body was beautiful and he made sure to caress every inch of his body, even the paralyzed part, besides, it was always a joy for Dean, when not-so-little Sam got some action too.

  
Sam came in Dean’s hand, his small load coating Dean’s fingers, Dean licked his fingers and kissed Sam. "God! you taste so good" Dean said, kissing Sam and reaching for the lube on the bedside table, he put some on his hand and started opening Sam, never stopping kissing him.

"I'm opening you now, sweetheart" Dean said licking Sam's nipples.

"Hurry up De' I wanna feel you inside me" Sam pulled Dean's hair and scratch his back moaning.

"We have to take it slow baby, I don't wanna hurt you"

"You won't De', you’ve never done it" Sam answered begging.

Dean already had three fingers inside Sam when he stopped, Sam's cock lay limp on his hip, but Dean's was hard and ready.

"I'm going inside you Sammy, are you ready?"

"I'm always ready for you, De’"

Dean slide himself inside Sam, slowly, but once in, he hit Sam hard on the right spot in Sam's prostate. Sam led out a cry when he felt it.

"Yes baby, right there" Sam said out of breath.

Dean started moving, hitting Sam on every stoke, Sam was lost on sensation, feeling the weight of his lover over him, the heat of his body and every stroke on his sweet, sweet spot. He was a mess of hands and cries, he tried to kiss, to lick and to bite Dean on every spot he could get on, while Dean did the same.

Dean could feel it coming, he felt the rush of emotion through his body and the tingling feeling on his hands and feets.

"Sammy, Oh God Sammy, I love u so so much" he came inside Sam, calling out Sam's name again and again.

They were both panting and out of breath, holding to each other, when sam's legs started spasm. Sam could see his legs jerking erratically without been able to do anything about it, Dean got out of Sam and put his hands on Sams legs to try and stop the spasms. Sam was embarrassed by it.

"I'm sorry baby" Sam said ashamed.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Sam"

Once Sam's legs stopped moving Dean threw himself at Sam, putting his face in front of Sam's.

"You are amazing, baby, just the way you are and I love you so so much. You never have to apologize because of how you are, never, you hear me!" Dean gave Sam a tender peck on the lips.

"I love u too, baby. Always" Sam said smiling.

After a few minutes, Dean got up and went to the bathroom to grab a wet cloth to clean Sam and himself. Then, he helped Sam to put on underwear and sweatpants, Dean put on underwear too and picked up their clothes off the floor and he put them on a chair, so they wouldn’t interfere with Sam's chair when he was rolling on it.

Dean lay down next to his brother, Sam was sleeping on his side, with his head on Dean's chest, while his legs were on top of each other with a pillow in the middle.

“sweet dreams Sammy”

“Sweet dreams De’”

The next morning Sam woke up early, he did his bathroom routine and went out the bedroom to start making breakfast for Jess and Dean. The apartment had an open kitchen with a small counter that separated it from the living room, Sam loved to cook and Dean had adapted the stove to Sam's height so he was able to do it in the apartment,there was enough space for him to move smoothly in his wheelchair inside the kitchen, so sam expend a lot of time cooking for Jess and Dean.

Jess went out of her room and found Sam making some scrambled eggs. "Good morning, Sam"

"Morning Jess" Sam said smiling.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"I'm making some scrambled eggs and sausages, there's milk and orange juice in the fridge" Sam said stirring the eggs in the pan.

"It smells good" Jessica said as she began to serve three glasses of juice and she put them on the table, next to the three plates with sausage that were already there.

"What time did Dean arrive last night?" Jess asked Sam while munching on a sausage.

Sam turned off the stove, he had a kind of cushion on his lap where he put the hot pan, he wheeled himself to the table to serve the eggs on the three plates that were there "He came home at midnight".

When Sam finished serving the eggs, Jess took the frying pan from Sam's lap and put it into the sink in the kitchen. "Don’t tell me you fell asleep on the couch again, you know

it's not good for your back, Sam" Jess said scolding at Sam.

"Don't bother, Jess, Dean already scolded me last night about it. Besides it's not like I planned it or anything, I just fell asleep. You know that since he started that course in the community college, we have less and less time to spent together and I miss him, Jess" Sam said giving her a pout and his best puppy eyes.

"Oh my God" She rolled her eyes playfully. "You and your puppy eyes, you could run the world with those things" They both laughed.

Dean came out of the room stretching himself and yawning. "What smells so good?" Dean asked.

"I made you breakfast, baby, there's also pie in the fridge for you" Sam said smiling.

Dean approached Sam and gave him a tender kiss on the lips "I don't know what I did to deserve you"

Jessica made a face of false disgust. "You two will give me diabetes with your sweetness" She made a movement as if she was about to vomit.

Deak took the seat next to Sam. "Shut up, you're just jealous because Brady is away"

"I know! I can't wait for him to get back" Jess said pouting.

"It's only a week, Jess" Sam said.

"Says the guy who misses his boyfriend because he's arriving later at night"

The three of them laughed and ate their breakfast talking about their plans for the next break, Jessica told them about her preparations to travel to her parents' house with Brady once he returned.

Sam and Dean were planning to visit Bobby, they had told Jessica bobby was Dean's father, who had foster Sam once Sam's father had gone to jail.

Sam told Jess the story of how he had ended up in a wheelchair, he told her his father had shot him, because he blamed him for his mom's death, he told her as close to the true story as possible, minus the demons and monsters part, Jess couldn't stop crying thinking about how much Sam had suffered in the hands of the person who was supposed to protect him, his father. However, she was happy he had people like Bobby and Dean who were always there for him and she promised him, he could also find an unconditional friend in her.

Dean washed the dishes while Sam and Jess went to bathe and get ready to go out, Jess had invited them to spend the day in a club near the beach, she was a member of due to her parents.

Dean entered his room to find Sam sitting in his wheelchair with his back to him, naked and messing up the clothes in his closet.

"What did the closet do to you, Sam?"

"I can't find anything to wear" Sam answered annoyed.

"I can see plenty of clothes you could wear on the floor"

"those don't work” Sam was silent for a moment.- “I don't want them to see my legs" Sam said quietly.

"What's wrong with your legs?" Dean asked confused.

"You mean, besides that they don't work, right?" Sam said giving Dean a bitch face.

Dean tightened his jaw and said "You know what I mean"

"They're too thin," Sam said quietly and lowered his gaze.

"Come on Sam, you've always had chicken legs" Dean said teasing.

"I hate you so much right now" Sam said smiling and throwing a t-shirt to Dean's face.

Dean walked to where Sam was and sat over him with his legs spread over Sam's lap. "No Sam, you know well that you love me" Dean took Sam's head in his hands and began to kiss him.

"Yeah, I do" Sam said smiling.

"And I love your chicken legs, these are the sexiest chicken legs in the whole world" Dean said while kissing Sam. "And as much as I would like to stay here kissing you and licking your gorgeous legs all day, we need to get ready" Dean stood up, went to the closet and brought a flower short pant and a white v-neck for Sam to wear. "I think these are perfect for today” he said showing Sam the short “and this t-shirt shows all the right muscles"

Sam had an impressive upper body physique, since he was always exercising it in the gym and constantly using his arms to move in his chair. His legs were somewhat thin for his build but they had a good muscle tone due to the physical therapy.

Jessica drove her car to the club, while Sam and Dean rode on the Impala. The club was beautiful, it was near the beach, it had a golf course, tennis courts, five restaurants, you name it and the club had it.

Sam, Dean and Jess had lunch together at the seafood restaurant inside the club and were heading to the pool. The pool deck was some steps up from the ground level and the handicapped ramp was on maintenance, the stairs were also too narrow for Sam to climb them while someone pushed his chair and the surface was too harsh for him to climb on his own, it was likely he would scrape his legs if he tried it. He knew there was only one way he was getting on that deck and it was if someone carried him, and of course, that someone was going to be Dean.

Don't get Sam wrong, he loved when Dean carried him but it was one thing to do it in the privacy of their home and another very different to do it outside, in front of everyone. Sam was really proud of how adapted he was to his wheelchair, he was capable of doing almost everything from it and he wasn't afraid to ask for help when he need it, however, situations like this one were a constant reminder of his limitations and he sure as hell didn't like it.

He looked at Dean and got his arms up.

“Come on, pick me up, and get it over with”

"Alright hop on the 'queen carrier'" Dean said teasing Sam, the nickname had been borned when Sam had called Dean "the queen carrier", one time he was drunk and refused to use the wheelchair to go from the impala, to the bed and he had made Dean carry him.

Dean put one arm under Sam's legs and another one behind his back and lifted him out of the chair. Sam went completely red and hid his face in Dean’s shoulder as soon as he heard the nickname, Jess and a club worker that was next to them smiled fondly, the worker was the one who was going to get Sam's chair up the stairs, while Dean was carrying him.

"Oh my God, we can never come back here again" Sam said and everyone laughed. There were three sun chairs near the pool and Dean put him on the sun chair that was in the middle, he then went to the bar to order them some drinks, the worker parked Sam's chair next to Dean's chair on the right and Jess took the chair on the other side of Sam’s, leaving Sam between her and Dean.

Sam took off his shirt and put it on top of Dean's chair.

"I see that someone is anxious to show off all of his hard work in the gym" Dean said arching an eyebrow.

"No, I'm anxious to enjoy the pool with my boyfriend" Sam said smiling at Dean.

Dean took off his shirt and helped Sam into the pool, along with Jess they swam for a while and drank some cocktails. Sam wasn’t a heavy drinker and he was more than a little drunk by the end of the day, forcing Dean to carry him to the car. Dean was going to tease Sam when he was sober with it, at least until Christmas.

* * *

John saw the blonde girl enter the apartment, he had to admit that the abomination had good taste at least, the only thing that John wondered was how a pretty girl like her could deal with a monster like Sam. He would find out soon enough.

John had escaped from prison two days ago, he had learned many new tricks in the Big House and he also got a new pal who knew all sorts of spells, he had even taught him one he could use to fake his own death, so John set off a plan to get out of prison and as of two days ago, John Winchester was officially a dead man and he was a free one.

John entered the apartment through the back door forcing the lock, Jess was sitting on a chair with the back toward him, he walked silently toward her and he put a handkerchief full of chloroform over her face. "Hello sweetheart" he said to her before everything went black for Jess. “I'm sorry but you should have never put your eyes on him, now you'll die like my Mary”

Sam was tired, today’s therapy session had been rough on him, he could feel all kind of aches in all his upper body muscles, he just wanted to take a shower and go to bed.

When Sam entered the apartment, all the lights were off, he thought it was weird since Jess had call him ten minutes ago and told him she was already getting home, maybe she was in her bedroom and forgot to turned the lights on, Sam thought. He turned the lights on and all the air came out of his body, as he saw Jess bleeding and tied to a chair in the middle of the room.

Sam didn't even think, he just wheeled himself next to Jess and started to untie her from the chair, he could clearly see she was bleeding from a puncture wound on her abdomen and the knife was still inside her.  
.  
"Oh my God, Jess. ´Please, look at me," Sam said worried and crying as he was untying her as fast as he could.

Jess was pale, she had lost a lot of blood, her breathing was labour and she could barely keep her eyes open. Sam knew he had to get help fast.

"Please Jess, stay with me, I'll get you some help, please, just hold on" Sam said pleading. He heard a slight noise behind him and turned around to see what it was, but before he could react someone hit him hard on the back and the head, throwing him out of his chair, he fell to the floor disoriented, he blinked several times to clear his vision and his blood ran cold when he saw the figure of John Winchester standing in front of him.

"No no no"

"Oh yes Sammy, it's me, dear old daddy. The one you put in jail, remember?" John said, kicking him so hard in the ribs that Sam let out a cry of pain and he doubled himself over trying protect his ribs.

John gave him another kick, a stronger one. "What are you waiting for, Sam? Stand up, sonofabitch! You don't have to pretend to be a cripple anymore, not with me, I know what you are Sam, you're a demon. I knew it from the moment, the other demon told me why they had killed your mother. I also met one like you in the slammer, he could do all kinds of shit with his mind too. You would be surprised at everything you can learn in jail"

Sam sat, propped up on his elbows and hid in his hand a knife that he had taken out of his pants pocket.

"You're insane!!! I'm not a damn demon and I can’t walk because of you, YOU BASTARD! You did this to me" Sam said as he was trying to get John near him, so he could attacked him.  
"I told you to stand up," John said taking Sam by the collar of his shirt and trying to get him off the floor.

Sam took the opportunity to try to stab John with the knife but John noticed it first and dodged the attack on time, Sam could only graze John’s leg and John released Sam letting him fall to the ground. John leaned over Sam and he put one knee over Sam's left arm pinning him down, he took the hand that had the knife between his own and with in a quick movement, he broke his Son's wrist and Sam to dropped the knife.

Sam started twisting on the floor while cradling his left arm to his chest.  
"So, that's how you want to play it, right? Okay, don’t worry, if you want to keep pretending to be a cripple, I'll treat you like a cripple and I’ll end you and her the same way you killed my mary." John said, dragging Sam by the hands, he put a gag in Sam’s mouth, bound his arms and legs and tied him to the kitchen counter post. Then, he began to pour accelerant throughout the house.

Sam tried futilely to loosen the ropes that bound his hands, but the pain in his wrist was too much and the knot that John had done made it impossible for him to untie his bonds. Sam knew that this was it, he was going to die. But what hurt him was not being able to save Jessica, she was innocent in all this and now she was going to die a painful death because of him.

Sam saw John set the house on fire while he got out from the back door, quickly everything started to burn around him, he started to cough, the smoke was very thick and he wasn't able to see clearly, he couldn't hear Jess breathing or coughing either, so he thought, she was probably already unconscious, at least she wouldn't suffer that way.

Dean was turning his car around the corner, when he saw a stream of smoke coming out from the window of his apartment, he immediately accelerated the car, he parked the Impala in front of the building and ran out without even closing the car door, he was yelling Jess and Sam’s name while he kicked the door open.

Dean entered the apartment and as soon as he saw Sam, he run to his side, he took the gag out from his mouth and was going to start untying his hands, when Sam spoke.

"Dean! Jess, get her out first, I can wait, I’m ok" Sam said, his voice soft and rough.

Dean looked at Jess for the first time, she was immobile and tied to a chair, with her eyes half-open, he had the slight suspicion that she was already dead and there was no way in hell he was going to help her before Sam.

"Sam, I take you out and come back for her, I promise" Dean tried to keep untying Sam's hands "

"No!" Sam tried moved his hands away from Dean. "I'm not going to leave until Jess is out of here” Sam said stubbornly. Then, Dean got up and approached Jess, he put his hands on her neck to feel her pulse but found none. He turned around and looked at Sam.

"I'm sorry Sammy" Dean said, his voice braking.

"No, no, no, no, God, please, no," Sam said, crying.

Dean approached Sam and lifted him over his shoulder,he got them out as quickly as he could from the apartment. Once they were outside, Dean put Sam in the copilot seat of the Impala and he sat himself in the driver's seat. Dean could hear the sirens approaching, Sam was in shock and crying hysterically next to him, Dean still didn’t know what had happened in the apartment but he was sure as hell, they had to be gone before the police arrived.

Dean started the car and began driving away from the sirens, leaving Jess and their lives at Stanford behind.


	5. He’s back

Dean drove for at least four hours trying to put as much distance between them and Palo Alto as possible, he tried to ask Sam about what had happened, but after, Sam had calmed down, he remained absent and quiet. 

Dean stopped at some motel in a small town, he parked the car and got out to check in, a few minutes later, he returned with the room keys in his hand and opened the car door on the passenger side. - "Sammy, I have to carry you to the room, cause... we left your chair back… back in the apartment" -he said uneasy.

Sam didn’t said anything, nor did he refused Dean’s offer, he remained completely indifferent to everything, He let Dean carried him inside the room and put him on the double bed, Sam was almost catatonic, he was cover on ashes and he began to cough softly.

“Sam I need to check you out, ok” Dean said and Sam didn't even acknowledge him.

Dean started checking out Sam and cursed loudly when he saw the angry bruise and the swelling on Sam's wrist. "Fuck! I think this is probably broken" Sam only reply was another cough and a hiss.

"We need to clean you a bit, Sammy"

Dean keep waiting for an answer from Sam but his brother remained indiferent and silent. Dean was at loss of what to do, he was incredibly worried about Sam, heartbroken about Jess' death, he was growing concerned with Sam’s attitude and snaped"You don't wanna talk Sam. Fine, don't talk!"

Dean took a chair and put it inside the shower, then, he carried Sam and sat him on the chair, he took Sam's clothes off him and Dean cursed as he saw the bruises over Sam's ribs but he relaxed a bit when he noticed that they were not broken just bruised. He carefully inspected Sam's legs, making sure they weren't injured in any way and as soon as he realized they were ok, he started washing Sam’s body mindful of the bruises around his ribs and of his broken wrist, he also washed and rinsed his brother hair, while Sam remained completely still and silent throughout the whole bath.

Dean changed Sam into some sweatpants and a cotton T-shirt, he also bandaged Sam's left wrist. "Sam, I'm gonna fetch us something to eat and when I come back, you and I are gonna talk" Dean said form over the door trying to get his brother to talk to him but it was useless he sight and left the room.

It was almost midnight when Dean returned to the motel from buying a couple of burgers, he got out of the impala, took a deep breath and called Bobby.

"Hello Dean," Bobby said.

"Hi Bobby, did I wake you?"

"No boy, I'm doing research for that idjit, Rufus, you know how he is, he can't do anything by himself. Did you get home, just now?" Bobby asked, he knew Dean was taking a night course in community college.

"No, I was out buying some food for me and Sam" he keep quiet some seconds. "we're not home, Bobby. We're in a motel"

"In a motel?, what's happening Dean?" Bobby asked puzzled.

"Bobby... someone attacked Sam and Jess... and she… She’s dead, Bobby"

"God damnit! how's your brother?" Bobby sound worried immediately

"He's in shock Bobby, he isn’t talking to me and I still don't even know what happened to them. I got there from work and the whole place was on fire. I found him and Jess tied up inside"

"Balls! But Sam is okay, right? he isn't hurt, is he?" Bobby asked worried.

"He has a broken wrist and he inhaled some smoke, he also got some bruising but nothing too bad, but he won't talk to me and I've never seen him like this, Bobby, not even when he got paralyzed"

"Son, there is something I need to tell you. I was going to call you tomorrow, cause I didn't think it was important. Someone called me from the prison where your father was in, today. John is dead, son. he died two days ago"

"Good riddance" Dean said bitterly but then a thought passed through his head.

"Bobby! Do you think his ghost attacked Sammy? God knows the sonofabitch was obsessed with my little brother” asked Dean worried.

"tha's what i'm afraid of, it's possible, if he is attached to something you two are carrying"

"Fuck! ok I'll talk to Sam and I'll call you tomorrow, we're going to Sioux Falls, we'll be there by tomorrow. And Bobby, we need one of Sam's old wheelchairs, we left his current one back at the apartment"

“Don’t worry Dean, I’ll get everything ready for you two”

Dean hung up the call and went into the motel room, he found Sam in the same spot where he had left him, Dean took one of the chairs from under the small dining table and sat in front of Sam.

"Sam, we need to talk" Dean said, Sam continued to ignore him.

"Sam, I know you're scared. I also know it was John who attacked you and Jess" Dean said, which caught Sam's attention, he looked Dean in the eye, but didn’t say a word.

"But he's dead Sammy and we can hold him off while Bobby and I hunt his ass and send him straight to hell"

"He's not dead!" Sam said forceful and ball his hands to fists on his lap.

"What do you mean he isn't dead" Dean looked at Sam confused.

"I mean, he was fucking alive when he attacked me, when he stabbed Jess and kill her, when he set the whole damn place on fire" Sam shouted and started crying “She is dead, Dean. She is fucking dead because of me”

Dean immediately got up from the chair and laid next to Sam on the bed hugging him. "None of this is on you, you hear me!, this is on that sonofabitch. You got nothing to be sorry for, We’re going to Bobby's and then we are hunting his ass and I swear to you, Sammy, we’re sending him straight to hell this time"

Sam continue to cry on Dean's chest. “I swear to you too, Jess” Dean said softly with unshed tears in his eyes.

* * *

Sam and Dean went to a free clinic in the next town to put a plaster on Sam's wrist, they told the doctors they were on a road trip and that Sam had suffered a fall fracturing his wrist and damaging his wheelchair, thus explaining the absence of the chair, the doctors seemed suspicious of the whole story but didn’t say a word about it. Sam had X-rays on his ribs, which were only bruised, not cracked, and he left the clinic with a cast in his hand and pain pills in his pocket.

They arrived at Bobby's salvage yard 10 hours later, Bobby was waiting for them with Sam's wheelchair next to him. Dean parked the impala in front of Bobby's house, who opened the passenger door and put Sam's wheelchair next to him for Sam to transfer himself. Dean walked next to Bobby and hugged him tight.

"It's good to see you Bobby" 

"It's good to see you too, son." Bobby responded by hugging Dean back, then, he approached Sam and hugged him too.

"I'm happy to see you too, son"

"Me too, Bobby"

"How does the old chair feel?"

"Heavenly, I was getting sick of this brute carrying me everywhere"

“I can imagine” Bobby chuckled, “we better get inside, there is a lot you boys have to tell me about”

Sam led the way, followed closely by Bobby and Dean, he parked his chair next to the couch where Bobby and Dean sat. Sam told them what had happened in the apartment the day Jess died, he told Bobby about John, that he was alive and about the guy John had apparently met in prison.

"Balls! so John is alive, he told you how he faked his death?"

"No, but John is a hunter and a good one, he probably used some kind of spell or made a demon deal, I think he's capable of selling his soul just to kill me” Sam said bitterly - “He's insane, Bobby, he kept telling me to stand up, like I was faking my paralysis, like the motherfucker hadn't put me in this chair for life" Sam replied angrily.

Dean reached out for Sam's hand and squeezed id.

"Don't worry Sammy, we'll gonna stop him and this time for good, I won't let him hurt you again, I swear. I should have killed the sonofabitch the moment I knew the bastard had shot you" Dean said angrily, Sam squeezed his hand and Dean leaned over to give Sam a little peck on the lips, Bobby cleared his throat.

Sam and Dean laughed. Although Bobby knew about their relationship, he didn’t like to witness their displays of affection.

"Ok boys, I think it's better that we go get some rest and tomorrow, we can start planning what we're gonna do about John"

"That’s right, you need your sleep at your old age, Bobby." Dean said jokingly.

"I'll teach you old age, boy" Bobby said taking the stairs toward his bedroom.

Sam and Dean went to their room, Sam did his bathroom routine and got ready to sleep, Dean was waiting for him on the bed. Dean help Sam transferred from his chair to the bed, because Sam had some difficulties due to the fact that he couldn't put weight on his broken wrist. 

Sam grabbed Dean by the neck and started kissing him desperately, he took Dean's face on his hands and looked at him in the eyes, Sam's eyes were wet.

"Dean, I need you to promise me something" Sam said, voice raspy.

"Whatever you want, baby" Dean replied sincerely.

"I need you to promise me something, promise me that if everything comes down to choosing between saving you or saving me, you will save yourself" Sam sounded desperate.

"Sam..."

"Promise me, Dean!"

"Don’t ask me that!" Dean sounded pained "You know I can't promise you that"

"You have to promise me, Dean! you have to! Beacuse, I can live the rest of my life in a wheelchair but I can't live without you, Dean. And I won't do it!" Sam said frantically with tears rolling freely on his cheeks his eyes.

"Dean promise me or tomorrow I'm looking for John and turning myself to him. So, this is over, once and for all!”

Dean knew Sam was capable of doing it, so he decided to make the only promise he would never fulfill to his baby brother.

"Ok, ok, it's fine. I promise"

Sam relaxed inmediately. "Thank you, Dean. thank u" Sam laid his head on Dean's shoulder, while Dean was looking at him intently, thinking about what he was going to do, to save his little brother.


	6. Goodbye

It had been two weeks since Dean and Sam arrived at Bobby's house and until now, they didn’t have the slightest trace of John whereabouts. Bobby had been dividing his time between researching about John's whereabouts, running errands in town and helping other hunters with research.

Although Sam and Dean had not left the salvage yard for fear of someone in town recognizing them, or in case John was close, Dean often left the house and spent his time working on some of the cars that were in the backyard, but not before making sure there was no one watching him.

Bobby and Dean had forced Sam to stay inside the house, in case John was nearby, but after weeks of seclusion, Sam had had enough, he was about to climb the walls with boredom, so he decided to go out to the yard where Dean was working on the Impala.

Dean was under the car and he shift his head to the side when he saw movement next to it, as he did, he could clearly see Sam’s wheelchair next to the car.

“what you doing here? Sammy” Dean asked annoyed and got out from under the car, he kneeled on the floor in front of Sam.

"Dean, I'm going crazy in that house, we've been hiding here for weeks now and we still don’t have the slightest idea where John is."

"I know Sam, but it's for your own safety, until we know where he is for sure, we can’t risk it"

“Dean, I’m tired of this, I just want it all to be over”

“I know baby, I know” Dean reached out for Sam, he put one hand on his brother's waist and another on his neck, Dean tilted Sam's head and kissed him softly on the lips, neither of them noticed the figure that was observing them, hidden among the trees next to the property.

John's blood ran cold in his veins at the sight in front of him, the damn demon was corrupting his son, his Dean, John couldn't believe that the power and influence of that aberration was so great, that he had managed to seduce Dean, the only thing left of his beloved Mary.

He wasn't waiting for the right opportunity any more, the demon was going to pay, it'll die tonight. John had been watching Bobby's house for the past three days sure Sam was inside, although he had never saw him until today, that is.

John hadn't gone inside the house, because he had been waiting for the perfect opportunity, Dean was always in the house and John didn't want to hurt his son. Dean was clearly confused, blind for the love he felt for the creature he thought was his little brother, but John had no doubt that once the creature was dead, Dean would be able to see the true.

But now, John wouldn’t wait any longer, it was clear that things were way worse than he had initially thought, he couldn’t let the soul of his son to be tainted, he would avenge the death of Mary and save Dean from perdition, even if it was the last thing he ever did.

Bobby came back from town at night, he told the boys that there was still no news of John. He was going to contact a psychic named Pamela the next day to try to locate him. Bobby and the boys ate together and then went to their respective rooms to rest.

Sam wheeled himself to bed and asked Dean to help him with the transfer, his wrist had healed enough for him to transfer himself, but he still was two weeks away of having his cast removed and he loved having Dean loading him from one place to another.

When Dean put Sam on the bed, Sam pulled his brother hard over him, kissing him hard and moaning loudly.

"Dean, I need you, I need you to fuck me"

"Your wishes are my orders, Sammy" Dean said taking Sam and turning him face down on the bed, he took some pillows and put them under Sam’s hips, raising them.

"I want to fuck you like this, Sammy" Dean said as you pulled Sam's pants and underwear down his legs.

"As you want Dean, I always want to please you, baby"

Dean helped Sam to take off his shirt, since it was difficult for Sam to do it by himself in the position he was in, then, Dean took off his own clothes and leaned over Sam to speak to his ear. "I'm gonna make you ready for me now, Sammy" Dean said Licking and biting Sam's ear.

Dean slid his nails down Sam's back, receiving a hiss of pleasure from Sam, he spanked Sam booty and began to open him with his tongue, while his fingers caressed Sam’s nipples slowly.

After a few minutes Dean took the lubricant from the bedside table and applied a generous amount on his penis, which was completely erect, precome already leaking from the tip, he also applied some more to Sam’s opening.

Dean leaned on over Sam, putting his penis on the part of Sam's back where he still had sensitivity, making sure his brother could feel it.

"Now, I'm going to fuck you hard Sammy, make sure to hold yourself with your arms" Dean said to Sam in the ear, Sam could only nod, lost in pleasure and anticipation of what was about to happen.

Dean got inside of Sam, he push down on Sam on the mattress and then he started moving inside of him, hitting him hard on the prostate, Sam immediately cried out in pleasure, his arms almost buckling up form Dean's pressure on his back and the immense wave of pleasure he felt through his body with that first movement Sam felt of Dean inside him.

Dean started moving faster, hitting Sam's sweet spot harder, again and again without stopping, Sam couldn’t hold himself up anymore and let himself fall completely over the mattress, burying his head in the pillow and biting it.

"Sammy, sammy oh God Sammy" Dean spanked Sam hard and came inside him, screaming his brother's name and letting himself fall over him in the bed.

They stayed like that for several minutes, Dean's limp penis still inside Sam, as theirs breathing slowed down little by little. Dean slipped out of Sam and went to the bathroom to look for a wet cloth to clean them both.

After a few minutes, Sam lay on his brother's chest feeling his heartbeat and soft breathing, both were clean and in sweatpants. Sam was already falling asleep and talked softly.

"I love you so much Dean"

"I loved you too, Sammy" Dean Said kissing his brother’s head.

Sam fell asleep feeling loved and safe in Dean's arms. 

* * *

_Sam was lying on the ground, it was hard to breathe, his father was on top of him, screaming and clenching his neck tightly, Sam was trying to take his father's hands off his neck but it was completely useless, he could feel how little by little he was losing his strength, his eyes began to blur and he could see his vision darken, his last thoughts were about Dean, he hoped Dean was alive and that he would be safe now. Sam heard two shots being fired and then everything went black. _

Sam woke up startled and gasping for air, waking Dean up too, Dean was about to ask his brother what happened when they both heard the sound of a window breaking.

Dean pulled his gun from under the pillow and pointed it at the door of their room, which was still closed. They heard footsteps on the second floor and the stairs, Sam transferred himself to his chair and once he was in his chair, Dean handed him his gun and signaled for him to keep quiet.

"I'm going to see what's going on” Dean said quietly “I want you to stay here, if someone comes through that door, shoot it Sammy. And no matter what you hear, don’t get out of here for any reason, Sam”

"Dean, John could be outside and Bobby could be in danger, I have to help you" Sam started to roll his chair to the door but Dean grabbed the wheels stopping him. 

"Precisely, because it may be John who is outside, I need you to stay here Sam, I need to know that you‘re safe, so I can do what I have to do" Dean said pleadingly, he could see the doubt on his brother's face. "Please Sam"

"Ok, ok ... I'll stay here" Sam said defeated.

Dean left the room, closing the door behind him quietly. He climbed the stairs quickly and found himself facing an unconscious bobby on the floor- “fuck” - Dean crouched down next to Bobby and put his hand to the hunter's neck to feel for his pulse, letting out an air of relief when he felt Bobby's strong and steady beat against his fingers.

Dean left Bobby on the second floor and went down the stairs, he was about to go to his room when he felt his body numb and paralyzed by the electric current that was running from head to toe. Dean fell to the ground with a high thud. His eyes widened when he saw the figure of John Winchester pounce on him and hit him hard with his gun on his head.

Sam was thinking about going outside to help Dean, he could hear footsteps going up the stairs, then on the second floor and then going down the steps again, he knew Dean was coming back when he heard a heavy thud outside the door. His heart started beating faster and he decided to go out. 

Sam grabbed the gun in his right hand and began to move the tires of his chair with his left, He went to the door and put the gun a moment over his lap to open the door, he had no choice, he needed the other hand to move himself. He opened the door and could immediately see Dean lying on the floor with his eyes closed.

Sam hurried to take his gun and get out of the room to approach Dean, when he felt a blow to his chest and an electric current pierce him from head to waist, causing him to drop the gun.

Sam felt someone take his chair and pull him forward, he was unable to hold himself, since his torso and arms were still paralyzed by the electric current, Sam fell face down to the floor, he could feel blood coming out of his nose.

One second he couldn’t move at all and the next he felt the current disappear, Sam was panting and gasping for air on the ground, he was trying to crawl toward Dean, when he felt himself slide backwards away from his brother, John had grabbed Sam by his legs to pull him far away from Dean, he then, turned him over on the floor and kneeled over him.

"Don't you dare touch my son to continue polluting his soul" John said punching Sam hard in the face.

"If you want to keep pretending you're a cripple, good for me, it's easier to kill you" John yelled taking Sam's hair and banging his head hard against the floor.

"This is about mary" John said hitting Sam's head once.

"This is for Dean." Jhon hit Sam's head again.

"AND THIS IS FOR ME" John said bringing his hands to Sam's neck and squeezing hard.

Sam was lying on the ground, it was hard to breathe, his father was on top of him, screaming and squeezing his neck tightly, Sam was trying to take his father's hands off his neck, but it was completely useless, he could feel how little by little he was losing his strength, his eyes began to blur and he could see his vision darken, his last thoughts were about Dean, he hoped Dean was alive and that he could be safe now. Sam heard two shots being fired and then everything went black.


	7. the end of it

Sam could hear someone calling him but he felt under water, he felt tired and weird, he could hear someone saying his name and asking him to open up his eyes, Sam was trying to do it but his eyes didn’t obey him, so, he squeezed his hand and felt someone squeeze back.

"That's it Sammy, open your eyes please, let me see your pretty eyes"

Sam tried again and this time his eyes opened, he blinked several times to clear his vision and after a few seconds he could see Dean over him, his eyes shining with unshed tears on them.

Sam tried to speak but he immediately felt a sharp pain radiating from his throat, he winced in pain and closed his eyes again.

"Shhh, shhh Sammy, don’t try to talk"

Sam put his hand to his neck and could feel a soft orthopedic collar around it. Dean moved for a second next to Sam and returned with a glass with small pieces of ice in it.

"Open up Sammy, this will help"

Sam opened his mouth a little and Dean gave him a small spoonful of ice, which immediately melted in his mouth, the cold water refreshing and relieving a little the pain in his throat. Dean gave Sam two more spoonfuls until Sam stopped him and he Sam mouthed "what happened?" to Dean.

“What do you remember?” Dean asked.

Sam tried to remember but his head was blank, his confusion must have shown on his face because Dean took his hands and said "John attacked you".

The memories began to reach Sam one after another and his breathing began to accelerate, Dean approached him and hugged him carefully, whispering in his ear.

"You're safe Sammy, you're fine, John is dead and he can’t hurt you anymore"

Overcome by the terror that he remembered feeling at seeing Dean immobile and unconscious on the floor, not knowing if the love of his life was alive or dead, Sam began to cry softly, Dean pulled away from him taking his face in his hands and gently wiping the tears from his face.

"Don’t cry babe, you're fine, you're safe and John is rotting in hell, I promise. I'll tell you everything as soon as the doctor examines you, but I need you to calm down”

Sam nodded and Dean pressed the button to call the nurse and inform her that Sam had woken up.

A few minutes later the doctor appeared in the room to examine Sam and tell him his prognosis. Sam had spent four days in a mild coma and one unconscious, he had some swelling in the brain, a considerable contusion and was expected to suffer from migraines and headaches in the coming months, his nose was broken and his throat inflamed and bruised, he would have to wear the collar at least one more week and take anti-inflammatory drugs for his throat. 

All in all Sam was looking rough but Dean knew, it could had been worse, it could had been so much worse, if Dean didn't woke up the moment he did and shot John, Sam had probably died, as it was, Sam almost did, Sam stopped breathing for a couple of minutes back then, only Dean's quick actions, starting CPR, saving his brother's life, how ironic that John had been the one to taught Dean how to do CPR.

The doctor told them that they would keep Sam at least one more day in the hospital, and depending on his evolution, they could discharge him the following day in the afternoon, he also told Sam not to talk at least for a few days to led his throat rest a little more.

As soon as the doctor left the room, Sam moved to the side in the bed, making room and pointing to Dean to lie down beside him.

Dean was hesitant at first, he didn’t want to hurt Sam, although he knew that what he wanted the most was to have him in his arms again, Sam looked at Dean with his puppy eyes and was about to speak, when Dean signaled him to stop and laid down on the bed next to him.

Sam laid his head on Dean's chest, Dean kissed his brother's head and began to stroke his hair gently. "I'm so happy you're fine, Sammy." Dean leaned in to give Sam a soft kiss on the lips. "Now sleep, when you wake up I'll be here" said Dean.

When Bobby arrived at the hospital the next morning, he found Sam and Dean sound asleep on the bed. The sight of his children sleeping peacefully filled him with emotion and he decided to let them sleep a little longer, after all there was no danger for any of them. Or so he thought.


End file.
